


CL: Assassination Classroom - Texts/Group Chat

by Lucario765Gamer



Series: Crossover Legends: Assassination Classroom [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Haikyuu!!, Persona 5, THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls, THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live!, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Alternate Universes (mentioned), Chaos, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Legends, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, Live in different prefectures in Japan, Memes, OOC can happen, Other Fandom Tags to be Added - Freeform, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Same universe, Swearing warning honest, characters were casted because same seiyuus, chat fanfiction, crossovers are endless just saying, deleted assassination classroom fandom tag, discord sings memes, except there isn't really someone like Korosensei but act like him, he acts like him thats it, kinda an au, kinda my own version of parent squad added, personality may not be the same and thats fine, welcome to (crossover) hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario765Gamer/pseuds/Lucario765Gamer
Summary: A(nother) crossover AU chat fic.TW: Language/SwearingWelcome to hell and these guys are pretty much the "crossover cast" version of Class 3-E...They can be on crack (if they feel like it? Or it's just them in the natural habitat. This will feel like a crack fic for some reason)chat group hell...(For that matter, I would say that I'm sorry if some of them are kinda OOC sometimes...)(THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls, THE iDOLM@STER Million Live!, THE iDOLM@STER SideM, Haikyuu!!, Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works/Today's Menu for the Emiya Family (though leaning more onEmiya-san/Emiya Family spinoff), Persona 5 (Scramble), etc.)Please don't ask why I fandom tagged Assassination Classroom. It's kinda what I keep doing and I'm sorry if it's annoying.Edit 22nd November 2020: I deleted the fandom tag (also said in additional tags) - It might come back but for now.. nope.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Kitagawa Yusuke & Luvia Edelfelt, Ganaha Hibiki & Aoi Kyosuke, Ganaha Hibiki & Nishinoya Yu, Hojo Karen & Akaashi Keiji, Hojo Karen & Aoi Kyosuke & Tohsaka Rin, Hojo Karen & Nishinoya Yu & Aoi Kyosuke & Nitta Minami, Nishinoya Yu & Tendo Satori, Tokugawa Matsuri & Ganaha Hibiki, Tokugawa Matsuri & Luvia Edelfelt
Series: Crossover Legends: Assassination Classroom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974259
Collections: Crossover Legends





	CL: Assassination Classroom - Texts/Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> another chat fic. not a surprise?
> 
> also because memes spawned in my head about these characters and just wanted to do it in a group chat fic lol...
> 
> ok i seriously need to chill with creating new fics. only have like one or two other more work draft then I'll stop thinking of creating new works very quickly... maybe?
> 
> -(26th November 2020) So I hope it's understandable that there'll be no yaoi or yuri in this? I hope that it is understandable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus begins the chaotic chat group of the people who are kinda "casted" or whatever AU literally has been smashed into this fic... as our Class 3-E. Atleast so far...
> 
> (Hmm... maybe it is to say related to the Actors AU or it also possibly could be the Secret Government Assassins AU too. I kinda want to go with the second option-)
> 
> Also "crossover group" because yes. (Crossovers be endless and sometimes questionable but there are ways)  
>  ~~Probably am in crossover hell?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed a couple mistakes and added more... words.

_**Amamiya Ren** has created a new **Chat**_

_**Amamiya Ren** has renamed **Chat** to **Squad 3-E Unit 31**_

_**Amamiya Ren** has added **Hojo Karen** , **Nishinoya Yu** , and **30 others** to **Squad 3-E Unit 31**_

**Amamiya Ren** : "Unit 31" was a random one everyone so please don't ask... does 3-E make sense for any of us here though?

 **Kitagawa Yusuke** : That I do not know Ren

 **Nishinoya Yu** : WHY HELLO EVERYBODYYYYYYYYYYY

 **Akaashi Keiji** : Is Karasuno like this? But I'm only judging you, so, techinally you aren't the reason I need to believe that all of Karasuno acts like this.

 **Akaashi Keiji** : Since there are people like Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Ennoshita, Norita, Kinoshita, and probably Tsukishima-

 **Nishinoya Yu** : PFFFTTTtttT- Tsukishima responsible? Seriously Akaashi?

 **Nishinoya Yu** : Ok fine that guy can be responsible but he's mainly a salty jerk

 **Aoi Kyosuke** :

 **Akaashi Keiji** : Aoi-san, please don't ask.

 **Aoi Kyosuke** : Calling me Kyosuke is just as fine... but I guess it's understandable why you would call me by my last name too

 **Tohsaka Rin** : I slowly was wondering why my... phone was being loud. Turns out it was because of this.. group chat.

 **Amamiya Ren** : Helllo Tohsaka-san.

 **Nishinoya Yu** : Hi Tohsaka-san! (Also @Amamiya Ren how do you become a lady's man? TEACH ME)

 **Amamiya Ren** : ...It's a secret.

 **Tohsaka Rin** : And here's the formalities... but hello to you all too.

 **Tendo Satori** : Oi now what

 **Aoi Kyosuke** :

 **Aoi Kyosuke** : I can already sense the future chaos ahead of us. (Even if it may be worse than the usual chaos that happens at my agency...)

 **Ganaha Hibiki** : Who knows maybe mine's probably worse...

 **Nishinoya Yu** : Pathetic and I'm not even at an agency

 **Nishinoya Yu** : My teammates are chaotic and well weird stuff happens a lot

 **Akaashi Keiji** : Most of the chaos I'm dealing is due to Bokuto, so I'm used to it.

 **Tendo Satori** : With this many of us here it'll bound to go crazy

 **Tendo Satori** : Yes I'm being honest

 **Amamiya Ren** : Won't be surprising for me then... right @Kitagawa Yusuke?

 **Kitagawa Yusuke** : Hmm... the atmosphere that this chatroom is giving is somewhat... a mix of multiple stuff

 **Kitagawa Yusuke** : Like if you mixed multiple colors together..

 **Aoi Kyosuke** : Ah... I guess the "auras" everyone's giving off is different. Some are used to their own and familiar ones while others not yet..

 **Aoi Kyosuke** : I guess I kinda understand what you're... trying to say... Yu- Kitagawa-san.

 **Kitagawa Yusuke** : ?

 **Aoi Kyosuke** : Ah I'm sorry, I kinda was about to type out "Yusuke" (Well... I do have an elder twin brother also named Yusuke so...)

 **Aoi Kyosuke** : Forgive me about that, Kitagawa-san.

 **Amamiya Ren** : I'm pretty sure Yusuke forgives you for that, it's normal to make small mistakes like that Aoi-san. Like it's understandable a bit, since you just don't to mix them up, mainly if it comes to some people having the same first name or last name. Oh and technically speaking, you're older than him, not sure why you need to be so formal-

 **Amamiya Ren** : ...Where did you all go- offline-

* * *

** Cast List **

(Atleast so far; YES STILL WILL STILL BE EDITED - In which more characters could be added too..?)

[-] Ren Amamiya/Joker - Persona 5; (Scramble) (Koro-Sensei)  
(He kinda acts like him? But Ren is still Ren)

[-] Yusuke Kitagawa/Fox - Persona 5; (Scramble) (Tadaomi Karasuma)

[-] Luviagelita Edelfelt/Luvia - Fate series; "Today's Menu for the Emiya Family" (Irina Jelavic)  
(If I'm sure she does appear in Fate/hollow ataraxia, which Emiya-san seems to be? Even though she didn't appear or did I miss an episode?)

(Class 3-E (seat order) - (In the government it would just be... their **code number** I guess?))

[-](Seat.1) Yu Nishinoya - Haikyuu!! (Karma Akabane)

[-](Seat .2) Keiji Akaashi - Haikyuu!! (Yuma Isogai)

[-](Seat .3) (Taiga Okajima)

[-](Seat .4) (Hinata Okano)

[-](Seat .5) (Manami Okuda)

[-](Seat .6) (Meg Kataoka)

[-](Seat .7) Minami Nitta - THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls (Kaede Kayano)

[-](Seat .8) (Yukiko Kanzaki)

[-](Seat .9) (Masayoshi Kimura)

[-](Seat .10) (Hinano Kurahashi)

[-](Seat .11) Karen Hojo - THE iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls (Nagisa Shiota)

[-](Seat .12) (Sosuke Sugaya)

[-](Seat .13) Kyosuke Aoi - THE iDOLM@STER SideM (Tomohito Sugino)

[-](Seat .14) (Kotaro Takebayashi)

[-](Seat .15) (Ryunosuke Chiba)

[-](Seat .16) Satori Tendou - Haikyuu!! (Ryoma Terasaka)

[-](Seat .17) Hibiki Ganaha - THE iDOLM@STER (Rio Nakamura)

[-](Seat .18) (Kirara Hazama)

[-](Seat .19) (Rinka Hayami)

[-](Seat .20) (Sumire Hara)

[-](Seat .21) Rin Tohsaka - Fate series; Today's Menu for the Emiya Family (Yuzuki Fuwa)

[-](Seat .22) (Hiroto Maehara)

[-](Seat .23) (Koki Mimura)

[-](Seat .24) (Takuya Muramatsu)

[-](Seat .25) Matsuri Tokugawa - THE iDOLM@STER Million Live! (Toka Yada)

[-](Seat .26) (Taisei Yoshida)

[-](Seat .27) (Ritsu)

[-](Seat .28) (Itona Horibe)

** Relationship Tags List **

Hojo Karen & Nishinoya Yu & Aoi Kyosuke & Nitta Minami **=** Shiota Nagisa & Akabane Karma & Sugino Tomohito & Kayano Kaede  
-("Best Friends Quartet" - The four of them are besties lol; or technically regular friends but... chaotic energy a bit similar to Nagisa, Karma, Sugino and Kayano.)

Ganaha Hibiki & Nishinoya Yu **=** Nakamura Rio & Akabane Karma  
-("The Two Devils" - You already get it; it's Karma and Rio afterall XD. Doesn't mean that Hibiki will join every time though, she's not like Tanaka.)

Ganaha Hibiki & Aoi Kyosuke = Nakamura Rio & Sugino Tomohito  
-("The Lieutenants" - Lieutenants of Karma (Nakamura*) and Nagisa (Sugino*) respectively; also SugiNaka would be interesting friends, no?)

Nishinoya Yu & Tendo Satori = Akabane Karma & Terasaka Ryoma  
-("The Mastermind and his Minion"- If you remember that Terasaka is Karma's minion XD (I keep making up most of these titles. Lol), though this dynamic is more of two "dumbass (positive) yet good dorks" being chaotic.)

Tokugawa Matsuri & Ganaha Hibiki = Yada Toka & Nakamura Rio  
-(It's just because Matsuri and Hibiki are part of 765 Pro. That's mainly it, unless, let's just say... Irina, teaching them.)

Horo Karen & Akaashi Keiji = Shiota Nagisa & Isogai Yuma  
-(Part of the E-3 Parent Squad; sometimes they feel like they're about to be done with all the chaos- or mainly Akaashi is anyway, Karen probably wouldn't... mind? Even if Karen doesn't really fit in the team, she could just go and tease the others to... "scold" them.) (Other members of the squad/team will be revealed some time later; more relationship tags.)

**Author's Note:**

> Have never ever thought of doing a CL based on Assassination Classroom...
> 
> Even though it's kinda in the cast list but still
> 
> Joker/Amamiya Ren/(Kurusu Akira) - Koro-sensei  
> Sakamoto Ryuji or Miya Atsumu - Asano Gakushuu  
> Kitagawa Yusuke - Karasuma Tadaomi
> 
> Tohsaka Rin - Fuwa Yuzuki  
> Luvia/Luviagelita Edelfelt - Irina Jelavic "Bitch-sensei" (Luvia has two seiyuus but yeah..?)  
> Saber/Arturia Pendragon - Yukimura Aguri
> 
> (I might add in Saber for the character tags but idk; also Nitocris is Okano and Gawain is Takebayashi but am unsure about those two. Well... it's not wrong for me to cast those two as them but... well, I'm really not focusing on Fate/Extra nor Fate/Grand Order here. They would be mentioned but yeah... somehow)  
> ( **Edit from 25th Oct 2020** : Saber? Not yet... also even though it would feel weird for me to add in Persona and Fate well, let's just crossovers are _endless_ and even if some won't logically make any sense... But where's the fun in that? Also just saying for those two series well... I'm gonna go with AFTER the EVENTS of P5 and to say AFTER UBW or it's Today's Menu for the Emiya Family; the cooking (spinoff?) anime of Fate (basically Fate/hollow ataraxia))  
> And if you do take away the powers and magic from both series respectively... it's normal?
> 
> and I'm slightly getting a few Carnival Phantasm flashbacks... (fun fact: Carnival Phantasm (2011) and Assassination Classroom (2015 - 2016) were animated by the same studio; Studio Lerche. And so was Danganronpa the Animation and Danganronpa 3 The End of Hope's Peak, also by the same studio.)  
> Also I know some other AnKyou share voices with other Persona and Fate characters but... I'll just give myself some time to think about it..  
>  **"Oh look honorifics don't mind me, probably won't write them anymore with the characters' names and write an "excuse" why"**


End file.
